Дейдара гайден
by myness
Summary: Как Дейдара попал в Акацки? В каких отношениях он был с другими её членами? Почему хочет убить Орочимару? И что за странное сходство у него с Ино Яманакой? Всё внутри, не пропустите! ...на самом деле последнее просто шутка


**Комментарии:** Идея пришла неожиданно, во время листаний фанарта, долго не давала мне покоя, и по видимому, совсем достала, раз уж ленивая Я решила её оформить на бумаге, а позже - и в Ворде. Большое спасибо моей бете, она для меня просто находка.

**Бета:** DarK  
**Отказ от прав:** ни на что, кроме ваших отзывов, не претендую  
**Предупреждение:** яоя не будет, может только намёки  
**Размещение:** с разрешения автора  
**Комментарии 2:** Глава кишит плагиатом. Техника Хеи из Смоллвиля, диалог с Какузу из Шпионки.

* * *

**Глава первая,  
в которой Какузу остаётся без напарника, а Дейдара получает предложения, от которого трудно отказаться.**

- Эй, подруга, – властный женский голос нарушил относительную тишину магазина. Дейдара нехотя оторвался от книги и медленно поднял взгляд на стоявшую перед ним высокую девушку. – Где хозяин? Я собираюсь сделать большую покупку, - Она вскинула правую руку, чтобы пригладить волосы, туго стянутые лентой на макушке, и на её указательном пальце сверкнул перстень. Светло-зелёные глаза девушки без интереса заскользили по полкам с товаром, но когда она поняла, что «объект», сидевший по другую сторону от прилавка не пошевелился, то угрожающе прищурилась. - Ты что, оглохла?

- Пошла ты, ммм, - небрежно ответил блондин, что сразу развеяло заблуждение дамы насчёт его пола. – Я тебе не подруга. – И он снова вернулся к чтению, полностью понимая, что за этим последует. Уже через какую-то секунду книга улетела в дальний конец магазина, а недовольная посетительница выкручивала ухо Дейдары.

- Не заставляй меня повторять.

Хватка была крепкой и не оставляла надежды вырваться без потери ценной части тела. Дейдара тихо выругался и торопливо стянул зубами перчатки.

«Сама напросилась»

Он легко положил обе ладони девушке на предплечье.

- ТВОЮ МАТЬ!!!

Боль резко исчезла. Девушка отшатнулась, недоверчиво разглядывая пару кровоточащих следов от зубов. Дейдара скривился, осторожно потирая освобожденное ухо.

- Как… ты что, укусил меня? – замешательство в её бледных глазах развеселило парня, но прежде чем незнакомка успела что-либо сделать, дверь магазина снова скрипнула, и на пороге появился другой человек. Его лицо по самые глаза скрывала чёрная маска, а на чёрном плаще с высоким воротом красовались забавные, как показалось Дейдаре, кроваво-красные узоры в форме облаков.

- Какие проблемы, Хея? – глядя в куда-то сторону, обратился он к девушке.

- Мы же договорились, что ты будешь ждать на улице, - огрызнулась та. Дейдара заметил на протекторе человека в маске символ другой деревни.

- Ещё мы договорились, что не будем задерживаться. Ты даже потратить деньги без шума не можешь?

Всё ещё обозлённая, Хея спустила рукав и повернулась к выходу.

- Придётся найти другой магазин, Какузу. Здесь нет продавца.

- А что, эта девочка считать не ум-…

- Сам ты девочка, придурок, да! – перебил его Дейдара, напряжённо сжимая под столом кулаки и морально готовясь к обороне или побегу. Он даже думал схватить что-нибудь тяжёлое с висевшей рядом полки и кинуть в эту парочку, но один взгляд в их суровые лица поубавил ему решимости. К тому же, это вычли бы из его и так мизерной зарплаты.

- Кхе-кхе… - в робком кашле, раздавшемся из-за широкой спины человека в маске, Дейдара узнал Ганаи-сана, владельца магазина, и тяжело выдохнул. Это был один из редчайших моментов, когда он был рад видеть своего опекуна. Коренастый седой мужчина в очках проскользнул внутрь и вопросительно посмотрел на посетителей. - Прошу прощения, что происходит?

- Вы нам скажите, - Какузу кивнул головой в сторону Дейдары. Ганаи растерянно хлопнул ресницами.

- Одну минуту, сейчас я вас обслужу, - он обошёл прилавок, схватил парня под локоть и уволок в подсобку. – Ты что опять натворил? Забыл своё место? – Он несколько раз встряхнул Дейдару за плечи. – Что с тобой не так? Почему ты не можешь быть нормальным? Ни на минуту не оставить! И… эй, какого чёрта ты снял перчатки? Всех посетителей решил распугать? – Ганаи отпихнул парня к стене. - Я предупреждал тебя, – сердито рыкнув что-то невнятное, он достал из кармана связку ключей. – За это будешь сидеть тут до закрытия.

Как только дверь комнаты хлопнула, Дейдара вскарабкался на подоконник, где обычно проводил время, когда его запирали, и уставился в окно, с нетерпением ожидая ночи. Сегодня была особенная ночь.

За час до полуночи Ганаи громко щёлкнул замком подсобки, сообщая этим, что Дейдара свободен и может идти домой. К этому времени уже стемнело.

Погода стояла тёплая и безветренная, как на заказ.

Эту ночную вылазку Дейдара планировал целый месяц. Когда он долго ничего не «вытворял», как любил выразиться Ганаи-сан, жители Скрытого Камня теряли бдительность и ослабляли контроль над главным нарушителем спокойствия. Тогда появлялась редкая возможность попрактиковаться за пределами деревни. Только так он мог развивать свой дар, который остальные отказывались принимать.

Дейдара свернул на нужную улицу и нашёл самый старый дом в Камне. Он стоял на окраине, и здесь редко можно было встретить кого-нибудь, особенно в такое позднее время, но парень всё равно долго оглядывался по сторонам, прежде чем подойти ближе и при помощи чакры отодвинуть одну из плиток в стене. За ней находилась полость размером с его голову. Дейдара вынул из «тайника» тряпочный мешочек, в котором прятал украденную ранее из академии глину, и прикинул его на вес правой рукой.

«Оттянусь по полной».

Он крепко привязал мешок к поясу и вернул плиту на место.

На посту дежурили Мамико и Ано, и отвлечь их внимание от главного входа было всего лишь делом техники. Уже оказавшись за воротами, Дейдара вышел на знакомую тропу, ведущую через горы к лесу.

Чем дальше от деревни он отходил, тем плотнее становилась темнота. Это вынуждало передвигаться медленно, чтобы глаза успевали привыкнуть. Поэтому, когда далеко впереди начал мелькать огонёк, парень решил, что у него галлюцинации, вызванные усталостью или чем-то ещё. Но чем ближе он подходил, тем больше убеждался в обратном, пока не стало очевидно, что впереди горел костёр. Этот лес считался далеко не безобидным, и трудно было представить, что кто-то решился разбить здесь лагерь. Дейдара попытался рассмотреть этих самоубийц на безопасном расстоянии, однако возле огня никого не было. Парень уже было решил, что неизвестные стали кормом для местной фауны и собрался вернуться на тропинку, но неожиданно острая боль в затылке оглушила его. Он почувствовал, как кто-то грубо берёт его за воротник и поднимает на ноги.

- Ты? – знакомый голос вывел Дейдару из лёгкого шока. Он открыл глаза и увидел перед собой девушку, которая была в магазине Ганаи утром. Она сморщила носик и крикнула куда-то в сторону. – Какузу, это не слежка.

- Не имеет значения, - последовал беспристрастный ответ. Дейдара повернул голову в его сторону, но никого не увидел. – Закончи с ним побыстрее, Хея. Скоро твоя смена.

Она криво улыбнулась, от чего показалась ещё страшнее.

- Дай мне пять минут.

- Целых пять? Теряешь хватку.

- Нисколько. Просто… - последовала пауза. Хея отпустила Дейдару, и он по инерции отступил назад, - Видишь ли, я уже неделю никого не убивала. Хочу растянуть удовольствие.

Дейдара перестал дышать и несколько секунд не мог слышать ничего, кроме сбивчивого стука собственного сердца.

«О чём это они? Меня что, хотят убить? За что?»

- Слушайте, ммм, - начал он, и сам испугался того, как неприлично громко прозвучал его голос. – Мне, мне не нужны неприятности. Я никому не скажу, что видел вас, честно, да!

- Конечно, не скажешь, – спокойно согласилась Хея, как будто они говорили о чём-то совсем обычном. Но даже в темноте Дейдара увидел, как сверкнули её глаза, и тяжело сглотнул. Что происходит? Кто эти двое? Медленно он сделал ещё два шага назад.

- Если Вы злитесь на то, что было в магазине, ммм, знаете, я ведь просто шутил… - Девушка не двигалась, но продолжала хищно смотреть на него. – Шутка, знаете?… Ну, там ещё в конце смеяться нужно… да… - Он сделал ещё шаг назад, потом собрал весь свой боевой дух в кулак и с разворота на всей скорости кинулся прочь. Мгновением позже он снова услышал её голос, и произошло нечто странное.

- Стой.

Дейдара остановился так резко, что едва удержался на ногах, с изумлением и ужасом осознав, что тело его больше не слушается.

«Что? В чём дело? Не понимаю…»

- Зачем эти бессмысленные попытки? Всё равно умрёшь. Повернись.

Парень попытался вырваться, но конечности отказывались повиноваться. Он послушно повернулся к девушке.

«Чёрт… да что происходит?!…»

- Удивлён? - Хея угадала его мысли. - Это моя специальная техника. И тебе её не избежать, сила воли тут не поможет. Мой голос может звучать на любой частоте, в том числе и той, которую воспринимает твой мозг. Дальше дело за малым. Я приказываю – ты выполняешь. Не дыши.

- Кхе… кхе… - Дей в панике схватил себя за горло, когда воздух перестал поступать в лёгкие. Он не мог сделать ни вдоха и беспомощно открывал рот. Нужно было немедленно что-то предпринять. К счастью, та часть его мозга, которая отвечала за логическое мышление, работала нормально.

«Конечно, моя глина…»

- Ты жалок. Смотри, я убью тебя, даже пальцом не притронувшись. И всё, что ты-

БУМ!

За спиной у девушки грохнуло, и она резко обернулась, пригнувшись и приготовившись уворачиваться. На это Дейдара и рассчитывал.

- Ты мне надоел, - она послала восемь кунаев в критические точки.

Паф!

На землю упало бревно.

- Замена? – Хея была неприятно удивлена. Ситуация начала выводить её из себя. - Идиот, ты зря надеешься на спасение!

Дейдара прижался к дереву, прячась и лихорадочно перебирая в уме возможные планы побега, переминал в руках очередную порцию глины. Он снова мог дышать, значит, техника этой ненормальной не такая уж непобедимая.

«Взрыв… Громкие звуки, наверное, нарушают её джуцу. Но, просто закрыв уши, я ничего не добьюсь»

- Хватит играть в прятки, пацан! Выходи!

«Чёрт, поздно…»

Он вышел из укрытия.

- А, вот ты где. Неужели ещё не понял, что происходит? Ослепни!

Краски мира исчезли перед Дейдарой, он замер, прислушиваясь к тому, что делает противник и направляя свою атаку.

Белая бабочка приземлилась на плечё Хеи. Она в раздражении поймала её и сжала в кулаке.

- Кац!

Она закричала и Дейдара понял, что промахнулся. Кроме того, взрыв получился недостаточно громким, чтобы вернуть ему зрение.

- Ах ты сукин сын! Ты оторвал мне руку!

«Плохо, я рассчитывал на голову»

- Посмотрим, как ты запоёшь теперь. Джуцу Падающее Небо!

Он не знал, как Хея сделала печать одной рукой, но что-то случилось. Он услышал, как рядом упало дерево, потом другое, а затем Дейдара ощутил давление, и в следующую минуту воздух повалил его на землю. Давление было таким сильным, что Дейдара буквально ощущал, как трещит его кожа.

- Джуцу Воздушный Винт!

Поток немного сменил направление, но ожидаемого эффекта закручивания не последовало. Воздух продолжал прижимать парня к земле.

- Такой мелкий, и знаешь это нинджутсу… Впечатляет. Только твоей чакры на него не хватит.

Но Дейдара не сдавался, хоть и не видел, где находится девушка. Из-под него начали стремительно расползаться маленькие белые пауки. Рассыпавшись вокруг, они взрывались маленькими компактными хлопками, но его противнику не стоило труда от них увернуться.

Последняя игрушка взорвалась в двух метрах от девушки. Она насмешливо фыркнула.

- Хватит развлечений, - подойдя, она пинком перевернула Дейдару на спину, - Умри.

- Как скажешь, - улыбнулся Дейдара и закрыл глаза. Глаза девушки расширились и она отшатнулась назад, чувствуя, что что-то идет не так. Слишком поздно. - Кац!

Оглушительный грохот потряс лес, и взрывная волна уничтожила все в радиусе пятидесяти метров. Эхо взрыва покатилось по окрестным холмам в сторону деревни, а потом всё погрузилось в глубокую тишину.

- Ну надо же, ты её убил, - без намёка на огорчение констатировал Какузу. Дейдара вздрогнул от неожиданности и поднял голову, пробуя сфокусировать взгляд на человеке в маске. Он потратил почти всю чакру на создание своего самовзрывающегося клона и перемещение. Теперь сил едва хватало, чтобы просто стоять. – Жаль, мы с ней почти ладили.

Дейдара невменяемыми глазами смотрел вперёд, не понимая ни слова из сказанного. В голове шумело и взрывалось, слова Какузу доносились до него словно через вату. Он провел пальцами возле уха и ощутил липкую влагу на мочке. Еще бы там не быть крови, после нескольких минут непрерывных контузий от микровзрывов миниатюрных бабочек, и все ради того, чтобы снова не попасться на то мерзкое дзюцу.

- Но со мною ты не справишься, - заключил Какузу, с интересом рассматривая своего слушателя, будто не замечая, в каком он стоянии.

- А? – Дейдара пошатнулся и упёрся спиной в дерево. – Что тебе надо, ммм?

- Как тебя зовут?

- Не твоё… дело.

Парень тяжело сглотнул. Было очевидно, что он не протянет долго без оказания первой медицинской помощи. Какузу подошел к нему, ухватил его за подбородок и повернул лицом к себе.

- Хорошо, «Нетвоёдело»-кун. Я думаю, в тебе есть потенциал. Пойдёшь со мной, я покажу тебя Лидеру.

- Чего? – Дейдара отпихнул его руку. - Никуда я не пойду с тобой.

Какузу пожал плечами.

- Тогда ты умрёшь.

- Ну давай, убей меня, да! Сделаешь большое одолжение всей деревне. Мне нечего терять, - он с вызовом посмотрел Какузу в глаза. Тот покачал головой и серьёзно ответил:

- Ошибаешься. Пока ты жив, тебе всегда будет что терять. Например, - Он поднял руку и направил указательный палец на левый глаз блондина. - … зрение, - парень с ужасом увидел, как этот палец меняется и приобретает тёмно-серый оттенок, будто становится каменным. В следующую секунду его оглушил собственный крик. Дикая боль, не сопоставимая ни с чем, что он чувствовал раньше, потянула его вниз, но Какузу не дал ему упасть на землю.

- Чего ты раскричался? Это был только один глаз.

- Стой… хватит… - Слишком больно. Дейдара был готов на что угодно, лишь бы это поскорее закончилось.

- Хочешь мне что-то сказать?

- Да, я… я согласен.

_TBC..._


End file.
